The Mage Of Six Paths
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: On the Night The nine tails attacks the Village a mysterious visitor arrives who will change Naruto childhood out look and Destiny for the better. AU, Smart Naruto, powerful Naruto later on God like Naruto, Only Slightly Dark Naruto yet still Hero. Subtle Sasuke bashing, maybe friends later. definite Civ Council Bashing, not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist In Time Saves The Nine Tails Jinchurike!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

_This story takes place right after the Minato's battle with the Ninetails, A twist in time saves Naruto from a bleak childhood. _

* * *

Just a few minutes after the Ninetails is sealed in Naruto, a young twenty one year old looking man with pale rose colored hair and light lavender eyes appears out on the top of the Hokage Monument.

"No, I'm too late! Kushina, my darling Granddaughter It appears I have failed you" his attention is grabbed by angry noises coming from the village. Wanting more information He follows the sounds.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out over the now angry crowd villagers demanding the death of Naruto Uzumaki.

"_What am I Going to do Now?" _he thought to himself. He made his way back into his office with the small baby in his hands. As he came inside a flash filled his office. And when the light died down a familiar face stood frowning at him, the man was surrounded by several Ambu Agents with their weapons drawn.

"Stand Down, if he wanted me dead I would already be in my grave." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

The men immediately withdrew their weapons and stood away from the two.

The Man lifted his hand, _**"Time Suspension"**_ he said quietly and everyone but he Sabutobi and all but two of the Ambu (Kakashi and Yamato) were frozen in time.

"Thank you, old friend I've stopped time so we can speak to one another. Now as to why I am presently present, you probably already know this, but you have something that desire." Said the Pink haired man in the strange clothes.

The third looked him over before looking at the baby Naruto in his arms.

"That's right, I've come for child. I would appreciate it if you'd not keep me from my Great grandson." The man said holding out his hand.

"I assume you mean to teach him in the ways of a mage, Eiji Uzumaki? "Hiruzen said as he made his way over to the man handing him the child.

"Yes but I intend on enrolling him in the academy when turns six, so I expect you to have the Namikaze estate in order for him to inherit because he will be entering under his father's name. Just lie to those stupid villagers that The Fourth had twin sons by Kushina, and that the one that has the fox in him has died from a weak body, and the other was sent away into hiding. Here, I'll even help you out with that*he raises his hand* _**"Wide Range Memory Augment" **_Now everyone in the village who was under the effects of my Time Suspension Spell (The whole village) is under the impression that there were two children. Oh, and on that note I'm renaming this child for his safety, his new name is Ryuuhiko Uzumaki Namikaze. I expect everything to be in order for my apprentice when we return, so until next we meet farewell." And with a flash the man was gone and time was unfrozen.

"Sir, may I ask who that was?" Asked an Ambu wearing a dog mask that had remained in the room.

"That was exactly who he said he was. Grandfather to Kushina and great grandfather to the Nar- I mean Ryuuhiko Uzumaki Namikaze. He is now in the safest hands, and will grow up happy, but I doubt he'll grow up normal."

In another world, at the foot of the crystal tower on the Isle of Arcanum, Eiji Uzumaki appeared with his Great Grandson in his hands. "Well kid, here we are your new home for the next six years." He said rubbing the baby's cheeks.

The baby let out a small cue as the wisker marks began to fade do to the spell.

"Now all I have to do is awaken your mana network so that I can train you."

For the next three years Eiji cared for his Great grandchild and took the roll of his surrogate father. After he turned three Eiji began to teach the child reading writing and the beginnings of magic, and at four started to instruct him in Jujutsu and Aikido as well as Battōjutsu. It quickly became apparent that there wasn't anything that Ryuuhiko could not learn and master, and after the boy turned five he was ready for training in higher magic. Eiji took him with him to other worlds to have him learn under different masters, and no matter where they went, Masahiko (Naruto) out preformed all the other students and eventually Naruto's Rinnegan( Which was activated by Eiji along with his mana network) awakened. As his sixth birthday approached Eiji felt it was time to sit him down and explain his role in his home world.

"Ryuuhiko." Eiji said smiling his whimsical grin at his 'son'.

"Yes Ada(Naruto's favorite word for Father) what is it?"

"I believe I've already told you this, but we will soon be returning to the world of your birth for you to face your destiny, We will be staying at the Namikaze estate. I will still be teaching you after school and if you make any friends feel free to invite them over. Also, remember your lessons on diplomacy and manipulation of others. You will need to have as many allies and followers as possible to succeed, so I expect you to sharpen your wit and-"

Naruto finished rolling his eyes "-Dip my tongue in silver. Alright Ada, okay."

"Cheeky Kit!" Eiji said ruffling his star pupil's hair.

"HEY! Only Kurama Sensei can call me that!"

"Whatever Fishcake." Eiji said retracting his hand.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A-"Ryuuhiko began stomping around as a thunderhead began to form overhead in the sky.

"Chill kid, you're going to cause a cloud burst if you don't control yourself." Eiji warned

"Heh, Psych! You thought I was actually angry! Hee-hehahahah!" Young blond said as he started to laugh as the storm faded.

Eiji sweatdroped at the trick. "Okay, I'm impressed you actually made me think you were truly angry. Just remember that as the head of your clan you are expect-"

Again Ryuuhiko finished for him again. "-ed to behave with the dignity that befits one of such rank."

Ryuu looked up at his surrogate father who now had his arms crossed. "Would you please stop finishing my sentences?"

"Sorry Ada…" Ryuu said.

"Also I've asked Lady Natsumi to come with us to keep watch over you."

This got his attention. "Natsumi-Hime is comeing too?!" he asked slightly excited.

"Yes, but she's told you that she's not a princess and not to call her that, so please refrain from it." Eiji warned his charge.

"Yes sir…" Ryuu replied slightly put out. He always liked to call Lady Natsumi 'Hime' because to him the Kimono wearing assassin was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met.

"Well then, you better get some shut eye. Tomorrow we'll be going over everything you've learned this past year, and then we will start packing to return to the village."

(Two Days later at the entrance of Konohagakure)

Sarutobi Hiruzen along with a squad of Ambu stood near the entrance of the front gate to greet the Namikaze Clan head and his Guardians who were arriving today. A letter had appeared on his desk three days ago saying they would be arriving today.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky grew dark a spell circle appeared on the ground in front of them. It was something that everyone had expected however Hiruzen was concerned because he knew what Eiji's spell circle looked like and this was not his.

After a moment the circle glowed bright gold and three figures materialized in front of the welcoming party after which the sky cleared and circle vanished.

There stood Eiji in his strange clothes Ryuuhiko wearing black shorts, light blue muscle shirt over which he wore a light yellow Haori with red and orange silk painted clouds with the Uzumaki symbol on each of the sleeves (and one on the Backside inside a sun.) and a beautiful woman with porcelain skin crimson lips, Jet black hair, and emerald green eyes wearing a long red Yukata Kimono decorated with raimbow colored butterfly embroidery tied with a black and Gold Obi.

"You continue to impress me with your mastery of magic Ryuu. It's hard enough for many mages to transport even one person across the Dimensional Planes but you did three people." Eiji said praising the six year old boy.

Said child smiled lazily scratching the back of his head then replied "Thanks Ada, but now I think I will black out for a while." And with that the boy began collapse only to be caught by the woman who felt his puse and smiled up at Eiji.

"It appears that he wore himself out doing that." She said.

"So it would seem." Eiji said shaking his head.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clowns to the left of me Jokers to the Right.

* * *

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Ryuu wasn't out to long; he soon awoke to find himself resting on a couch in the Thirds Office. He saw his Father standing beside an Old looking guy with a red and white hat on that he recognized as the Hokage (Not Santa he'd met the man) going over paperwork. Said person noticed Ryuu's wakefulness and smiled.

"I see you're awake. Thank goodness, I didn't know how much longer I could keep the Council from coming in and waking you up. They are a bit eager to meet you."

Ryuu smirked "More like their eager to see their new "pet", but if they think that I am some puppet to have my strings pulled from the shadows they're in for a rude awakening." The six year old said crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiruzen lifted an eyebrow "Well then, I guess I don't have to worry about them taking advantage of you, that's good. I guess it's time you met them, and you're right not to trust them, I know I don't."

He turned to Eiji "Shall we then?"

Eiji nodded, "I suppose we have to. Well then, time to meet the clown brigade." He said with a sigh.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself.

The three made their way to the council room where the civilian council waited with the rest of the clan-heads. Once in in the room everyone looked over at Ryuu. He looked around the room and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hi-ya" he said with a fox-like smile.

As he looked around the room his eyes fell on the only other child in the room. He had black hair and Dark eyes and a sullen look on his face.

"Hey, Ada, Hokage-sama, who is that?" he said pointing at the boy.

"That, is Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre other than the older brother who committed it." Hiruzen answered.

"It was your honored mothers hope that her unborn children 'You and your dead brother' would become friends with him." Eiji said filling him in on his late mothers wishes.

"Okay" he replied with a smile.

With that, Ryuu made his way over to the young man who watched the other approach him.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." He said extending his hand for a hand shake.

Sasuke simply looked at the extended hand like it was something foreign.

"It's called a hand; you're supposed to shake it." Naruto said speaking like he was trying to explain the concept to an idiot.

A few in the room snickered at this.

"Hn," Sasuke replied looking at him arrogantly.

Ryuu grimaced, "Fine then, be that way. I didn't really want to touch your filthy hands anyway. I'm sure you'll get plenty of friends what with such a foul disposition and the manners of a savage" Ryuu replied causally glancing away with a smirk on his face as the Uchiha glared daggers at him.

"You're Just the fussy type I suppose." He said walking to his seat by his Father, getting a small number of chuckles from some of the other clan heads as they noticed the other boy shake with rage.

The remainder of the meeting consisted of The Hokage introducing Ryuuhiko and his Adoptive Father/Teacher Eiji, and reading out a list of Ryuu's powers and his multi-elemental affinity nature, when it was mentioned that he had the Rinnegan most didn't belive him and he was asked to demonstrate to which he obliged happily.

The room was quite until Danzo spoke, "I vote we implement the CRA for this young boy and-"

"Ehem, Council-man Danzo, I would stop talking right now if I were you, I would hate to witness an untimely death on my first day back here." Ryuu said with warning in his young voice while smiling broadly at the bandaged man.

Danzo just ignored him and was about to continue when he clutched his head and began to scream out in pain and fell to the floor writhing before his body went still.

Everyone looked over at were Ryuu was standing with his Rinnegan active. He let out a sigh, and deactivated it.

"Don't worry I just put him in a week long comma. I trust everyone else will refrain from making any more foolish suggestions that could cause them to meet with a most horrific death? He said with a small smile exposing his large canines.

There was a small mummer as everyone regarded him with more caution. Sasuke looked at him with both envy and awe in his eyes. _"He would make a better ally than an enemy." _He thought.

"As for replicating the Rinnegan through offspring, that can only be done by marrying someone with another doujutsu ability." Hyūga Hiashi was cheering inside his head because he had his daughter while Sasuke was cursing the fact that the other boy wasn't the opposite gender.

Ryuu was reading the mind of the two and sweatdropped but just continued "I am open to the idea of multiple marriages as it was already part of my parent's will, but I will only marry someone if I fall in love, end of discussion. I am not some rare species of dog or cat to be used in some inane breeding program!" he finished and took a seat.

As the meeting came to a close Sasuke came up and held out his hand to Ryuu who regauded it for a moment before replying "Nu-uh, out of exception I offered you my friendship freely and you chose to turn it aside, now you will have to earn it like everyone else. Hopefully you will learn that the friendship of Ryuuhiko Uzumaki Namikaze is not easily turned aside. One good turn deserves another Sasuke, prove that you are worthy of my trust and I will return that trust and help you in avenging your family."

Sasuke's eye's went wide in surprise_" How did he know?!" _He thought to himself.

Ryuu smiled at the reaction, "I know each and every thought in your mind Sasuske Uchiha. My mind can here every thought in this room."

Turns to Hisahi who is listening nearby,",and I would be delighted to visit you Hyūga Hiashi for dinner and meet your daughter, as long as the invitation you were going to extend is also extended to my surrogate father and his female friend that I'm hoping he will ask to marry him. "Ryuu said with a smile as he watched his Ada turn scarlet in embarrassment.

"RYUU!" Eiji said overcoming his embarrassment and sending a warning growl to his charge.

"S-sorry Ada…" Ryuu said as his shoulders tensed.

"I'll be expecting you young man." Said Hiashi with a slight smile.

Eiji came up to his son "Come on we need to get to the Namikaze compound and get you ready then." he said with a sigh as they left.

The young Uchiha and the adult Hyuga watched as the new new'est "most desirable ally" left with his father.

_"Hah take that, you Uchiha brat!_" Hyūga Hiashi thought secretly to himself in his head.

_"Damn you Hyuga!"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the older clan head.

**Please Review and tell me what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

First Impressions

* * *

I do not own Naruto

* * *

(At the Uzumaki Compound)

* * *

Ryuu got ready for the day he was use to lying in bed for about an hour before actually getting up. Unfortunately, now he had to attend the academy in this world, so it had to be shortened to about ten minutes.

"_Hmmm, last night was fun. That Hyuga Heiress was quite cute, though a bit shy, but I prefer that to some evil legion of fangirls."_He thought to himself.

This had been a problem for Ryuu ever since he'd arrived. Some idiot had blabbed about the young male heir to the Uzumaki clan, and now he had to sneak past either women who were trying to set him up with their daughters or girls who lived close enough to the compound to be standing near the entrance when he tryed to exit it.

Thankfully when the compound was being rebuilt from after the Kyuubi attack Eiji had sent some plans to the Hokage of all the different things that Ryuu had liked in the worlds they had visited when on vacation. Which included a iron front gate closing it off the compound to the public. The Compound buildings all had an French Chateau Castle style exterior with rococo style interiors, needless to say, it was quite a sight to see.

So as one might imagine Ryuu was currently resting on a king sized bed with all sorts of pillow staring at the heaven scenes on the ceiling debating in his head what he should wear for his first day.

Ryuu stretched and yawned as he went over to the full body mirror that hung against the wall and snapped his fingers at the reflection causing his night cloths to vanish, he let out a bored yawn, then snapped again dressing himself in a brown tee-shirt, grey shorts, and a blue hoody with orange and dark blue checkered pattern at the edges and borders of the cuffs and on the edge of the hood. After this he looked at his messed up hair and decided it needed cleaning, drying, and styling. He snapped both fingers and pointed to his hair. Instantly cleaning and drying it at once before thinking how best to style it.

"You're getting lazy young man. I know that magic makes things easier, but you should try to do things on your own." Said Eiji leaning against the door frame arms crossed.

"Ada, I use magic to clean my hair because shampoo can be damaging as can certain types of water, and drying it with magic instead of a towel cuts down on laundry." Ryuu returned with a fox like grin.

"Alright whatever, just be at school on time alright?" Eiji said walking away from the door and down the hall.

"_Hmm, which style? Ah, I know!" _Ryuu snapped once more and his hair took on an asymmetrical style (Roxas's hair off Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Perfect"

* * *

(At the Academy)

Hinata sat in class waiting for Ryuu to come in, she had met him last night when her father had invited him over for dinner and she was smitten. He knew everything, was friendly, and could tale the most wonderful stories. He had even asked her to dance with him as he demonstrated a variation of the waltz that he said he'd picked up in one of the Nine Kingdoms **(1)** and had easily taught her.

"_Who did he say I looked like again? Some queen called Snow White?" _She blushed at the comparison to the famous queen who was apparently so beautiful that even death refused to claim her prematurely.

"_Oh Ryuu…"_

"Sasukeeee!" Ino and Sakura cried simultaneously while standing next to the boy's desk.

"_Oh brother, I hope they don't get in my way." _Hinata thought rolling her eyes at the two fangirls.

Sasuke looked at the two of them and actually spoke. "I'm surprised you to aren't outside the new clan heads house trying to get a peek at him." He said then went back to staring off into space.

"Who's he talking about?" Ino thought outloud.

"He's talking about Ryuuhiko Uzumaki Namikaze the son of the Fourth Hokage and heir to the Uzumaki Clan." Shikamaru replied in a bored voice.

"Hey Hinata didn't he visit your clan's compound last night?"He asked

"T-That's right, My father asked him to come over for dinner. He's really smart and kind and well travled due to his blood line ability."

Sasuke head lift up curiose now, "What bloodline ablity?"

"Oh , well, y-you see he explained to my father last night that it's very rare but occasionally an Uzumaki will be born with an inactive or active mana-network, mana is what we might consider magic as it allows for the use of almost any type of power to be used by tapping into what he explained to be the building code of the universe, and because of this he can actually travel to different reality's and different dimensional planes of existence. Such as the world of the Nine kingdoms or Ivalice **(2)**. H-he said he'd like to take me along with some friends to one of them when we graduate."Hinata finished to see Sakura and Ino standing over her._"Uh-Oh!"_

"Soooo, what's he like?" Ino started

"What other things can you tell us?" Sakura continued

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Does he hate dumb blonds?"

"Or pink PIGS?"

"You're the Pig!"

Hinata try to diffuse it before it got out of hand."U-Um, I know he likes ramen and sweets so I made him this apple pie." Hinata said getting out an apple pie.

"Great you can say I helped!" Sakura said snatching for the pie.

"Sakura SHE made that! Give it back to her!" Ino said snatching the pie from Sakura

A fight soon ensued and soon the pie went flying across the room landing in the face Ryuu who was just entering the room.

Sakura/ Ino "OH NO!"

"I'm s-so s-sorry Ryuu!" Hinata managed to get out.

Ryuu licked the filling on his face and smiled "It's fine Hinata, I love apple pie-" he said then snapped his fingers completely cleaning himself up while making the pie appear completely reassembled in his hand with steam rising of it. "I just don't like wearing it." He said with a smile.

Everyone was ogling the causal use of magic.

"Now I think I'll sit here." Ryuu said pointing to the free seat next to Sasuke then placed the pie on the desk.

"Thanks for the pie Hinata" Ryuu said giving her a peck on the cheek. She went completely crimson and fainted.

Ryuu simply smiled at her happy unconscious face and went back over to his seat.

"Hey Sas-key would you like some pie?" Ryuu said playfuly

Sasuke glared him, "Sorry I forgot you don't like sweets, huh Sas-too?"

"Stop doing that!"Sasuke growled

"Ryuu ignored him and pointed to the sullen-emo while addressing the girls."

"Sas-koo's favorite food is –"

Sasuke decided to tackle him only for Ryuu to use substitution on the both of them causing Sasuke to fall into the outside aisle.

"-Is tomatoes."

At that moment Iruka came in to start the class and noticed Sasuke on the floor with spiral-dizzy eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha would you please find your seat so we can begin class." Iruka said steping over the young Uchiha on the floor

* * *

**Now for explanations (1) Is the name of a magical realm used in the Movie Series called The Tenth Kingdom. (2) Is the Video Game world of Final Fantasy 12.**

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to my follwers of this story**

**AndreX-100**

**Nightshadegirl**

**Pikkelsson**

**TerrorPain**

**Welsh Black**

**YamiNoRei**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**amichalap**

** .71**

**gjjones**

**godessisis**

**maplezhar**

**xXKyuubi-DevilXx**

**Thank you all for your support**

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Those Who Cross the Dragon Prince

I do not own Naruto

Ever since Ryuu had arrived in the village he had come to understand four very interesting facts. One, he was Popular. Two, the people here were worth getting to know, and worth befriending. Three, some of the adults were idiots. Four, his real father had made plenty of enemies in other villages. The Final fact he was the most happy about. Why? Well let's just say that now he had plenty of people for him to practice dark magic on. Yes, "Dark Magic" As in Torture magic, Destruction magic, and of course his favorite- Necromancy. Yes the six year old Sorcerer rank **(1)** magic user was skilled in necromancy. No he was not evil, after all these people had tried to kill him. They had tried to either break into the Estate grounds only to be transported to a privet detention cell in a pocket reality that had been designed for holding prisoners, or as Ryuu liked to think of them "My Sad and Unhappy Toys". This had led to Eiji calling the pocket dimension "Ryuu's Dark Toy Box of Nightmares". Yes the surrogate father knew what his sweet son was practicing, and he wholly approved. After all, what sort of father doesn't support a healthy curiosity? Ryuu loved to Torture these assassins to death in all sorts of "cruel" and "usual" ways. As for the Spies from Danzo, they had been Teleported to his office all tied up in pink Ribbon with a mocking sign pasted on their foreheads. This was applied to only those who wished to spy on the Compound and the boy but for everyone else who had been sent to kill Ryuu, they had gained a one way ticket to a never ending hell-on-earth.

This brings us to Ryuu's most recently "Acquired" toy, a young Eighteen year old who seemed to be devoid of emotion from the Sound. Said boy had claimed to be devoid of emotion when Ryuu first spoke with him in his cell.

"You have emotions number 421, It's impossible for people to live without them. I'd wager that yours are only sealed away." Ryuu explained to his toy.

"You are wrong." No.421 replied

Ryuu raised a single graceful golden eyebrow "Oh I am, am I? By the way, did you know that Time does not exist in this world we are in? "The reason is because it is one of my many training rooms for magic. I can be in here a year and not age a day, and when I return to the world outside only a second will have even gone by."

"Should I care?" No. 421 asked

Ryuu smile evilly "Yes, you should, you should also worry….."

* * *

Thirty Six hours Later….

* * *

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa s-s-s-stop! Haha I-I c-can't Hehahaha!"

"Can't what? Breathe? I wouldn't worry if I were you, the human body can only take so much laughter before one dies of it and your times almost up."

"HAHAHAHA n-n haha hen-chn! Cough-cough-cough…" No. 421 was now hacking up blood before finally doubling over and collapsing in the puddle of red on the floor.

"Finally!" Ryuu said as he got up from his chair where he had be siting casting the spell while he stretched popping his neck loosening the tension.

"Now I'll just clean this up, patch up his insides with a spell…" Ryuu said with a flick of his hand as the blood disappeared. "Now, time to bring him back…"

No. 421 now pale bare frame was stretched out on a white marble stone slab after a while his brown lashes turned white and started to flicker his eyes opened to reveal two bright scared violet eyes as he sat up gasping at the cold air.

"Ah, you're up. Welcome back No. 421, or as I've decided to rename you, Ketsuka." Said Ryuu smiling

"W-who are you?" Ketsuka asked.

"Your creator, it was actually my first time creating a Vampire from a dead human, but You've turned out rather nicely. I've created tons of zombies before but never a Vamp. I also redused your age to that fourteen year old so that you'd be able to cope. I guess the age reduction thing is what I needed to begin with all those times before… "Ryuu thought back to all the other failed experiments at necrobinding a departed soul back to the original body.

"Well at least it worked and you're up and about!" Ryuu said with a kind smile, and then grimaced at the bareness of his new "big brother".

That's right, "big brother". Why? Because he always wanted one and this was just the coolest way to get one.

"Um, could you put those clothes in that chair on? You are more than a little distracting without them."

"Um okay, um…?"

"The name's Ryuuhiko which means dragon-prince, but you can call me Ryuu for short." Ryuu said filling him in as he watch the newborn get up and make his way over to the cloths and put them on. He had laid out a cream colored muscle shirt and a Light blue and grey hoodie jacket and a pair of dark grey jeans with black shoes for him.

Once he was dressed he Ryuu spoke again. "Well I better get you registered as a citizen it's a good thing I changed most of your features now come with me… Oh, before I forget here take these."Ryuu said handing him small pill container.

"What are they?" Ketsuka asked perplexed.

"Life Energy pills, if you start feeling drained, or hungry for blood take one of those. It'll keep you from gorging yourself on the villager's blood. Remember, you're not human anymore, and though you can still enjoy the taste of human food it doesn't have the 'stuff' you need to survive in it. Understand?" Ryuu asked his new "baby" big brother figure.

"I think I get it." Ketsuka replied

"Good now we can go to the Hokage's office." Ryuu said happly as he teleported the two away there to the Hokage's building.

They appered at the room outside the Hokages office. "Now don't say anything about what you are, in fact don't say anything at all. Just let me do all the talking while you stand there silently and smile. Got it?"

"Kay!" Ketsuka said with an enormous shit-eating grin on his face.

Ryuu just raised an eyebrow at the newborns antics.

"Well here we go-"

It was about a half an hour later Ryuu exited the building and with his hands folded behind his head smiling with his new big brother Ketsuka beside him with a smile on his face as well. However it wasn't long before they were being pursued by a crowd of fan girls both Ryuu and Ketsuka's age, and in mere moments they had picked up speed and were actually running before they ran into an abandoned alley. The hid behind some dumpsters before Ryuu backed up against someone. He turned to see Sasuke staring at him.

"Sakuke? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you Ryuu, hiding from deranged women who want to arrange my future with their daughters and flighty girls that want to hang on me. Uh, who's that?"

"This is my adopted bro Ketsuka Uzumaki, he only took my second name since I'm the clan head."

"Well I guess "he" explains why there are more of those girls out there….How are we going to escape?" asked Sasuke

"I could teleport us to my place since I don't know where you live yet.

Ryuu was actually lying he knew where the Uchiha lived; he just didn't want to go to his compound. It had a depressing air about it, and he wanted to show off his compound. Because try as he might, he was still very childish and wanted no, craved attention plus it might be fun to have someone else around.

"Okay, I assume you're using magic right?" he asked

"Yep! I hope you don't have a weak stomach!"

"Why?"

The next thing Sasuke saw was a flash of multi-colored lights followed by the feeling of lightheadedness and rapid spinning.

*Bamf!* "Because teleporting tends to unsettle those who aren't use to it!"

Ryuu said as he watched Sasuke turn pale green from the Teleportation.

**There is a Seven tiered system to ranking magic users in this story **

**#1 : Grand Arch-Magus**

**#2: Arch-Magus**

**#3: Supreme Sorcerer**

**#4: Sorcerer *Ryuu's current level**

**#5: Warlock**

**#6: Mage**

**#7: Spellcaster**

**There are only six known Grand Arch-Magus's in all the Multiverse and Eiji Believes that Ryuu has the potential to become the next seventh one. When Kakashi asks their goals in later chapters Ryuu/Naruto explains that his life's ambition is to be named Grand Arch-Magus by the Council of six. Doing so would entitle their world to certain privileges as well such as immunity to disease and longer lives.**

**Well that's all for now! Now if you please there is a small box below that needs to be filled out with your thoughts and suggestions. Please I'm all eyes when it comes to Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Unbelievable Miracle Called Christmas Eve and Christmas day, Believe It!

I do not own Naruto

"WHAT DO YOU LOT MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF CHRISTMAS !" Ryuu yelled at his classmates. He was wearing a bright red Hori Jaket with gold embroidered into with black and gold cargo pants.

"Just that we've never heard of it. Why, should we have?" Shikamaru answered.

"….." Ryuu was deathly silent.

"Ryuu?" Saskue asked worried about his only equal and best friend. He glared over at the Nara because it looked as if Shikamaru's answer had ripped his soul from his body.

"Great Job Shikamaru-Baka, you broke his brain!" Sakura and Ino said wapping the Nara over the head with their fists.

Tears started to flow down Ryuu's face "You poor people! No wonder there are so many wars! No wonder our world is classified as a level SSS danger Zone to all dimension travelers! No wonder the grand Mage council looks down on our world! Well this has to be fixed! And It has to be fixed NOW! Come on all of you! School is out for the day on account of a snow storm!" Ryuu declared as he made for the window before jumping out it.

Iruka came in to see his students filing out of the class." Where are you all going?! Come back!"

"Naruto said school was out due to the snow storm!" Said Ino. She was happy at the possibility of seeing snow for the first time.

"What! It doesn't snow in-"before he could finish the sentence a blast of cold air came through the open window he ran to close it as the tempeture of the room began to plummet, only to stop and stare at the floating form of Naruto brandishing a crystal staff with the symbol of a Eight winged female being at the top of it. Swirling around him were dozens of large flakes of white.

The teacher looked at the ground and saw it was already completely covered, and despite the other instructors best efforts students were running out side to play in it.

"_Ryuu Namikaze, he's a miracle worker."_ The teacher thought to himself.

(At the Hokage's tower.)

"Report! What is causing this weather!?" Hiruzen Sarutobi demanded of the Anbu in-front of him.

"It isn't an invasion is it?"

"It appears that the weather is the result of one Ryuu Namkazi."

"What did you all think he would do when he heard that no one in this world has ever heard of Christmas?" Eji said as he appeared in The office.

"Ah Eiji, I've heard you speak of this Christmas before. Could you explain it to me.?"

"Certainly Hokage-sama, Christmas you see, is a holiday that celebrates the virtues of Joy, Hope, Family and Peace. It also happens to be Ryuu's most favorite holiday. On Christmas people give each other gifts, and those who normally fight try to make a temporary peace with each other despite any feuds they may have. Loved ones gather together to sing, play games and enjoy each other's company. It gave rise to Ryuu's saying "The Fire of hope burns brightest in the winter's night." Why just look outside he appears to be growing a giant Blue spruce out of the ground in the center of town to decorate! Before the night is over he'll probably have invited every person in the village to the estate for our Christmas party!" Eiji said cheerfully.

"So, should we bring presents?" Hiruzen asked

"No! He has probably asked Nickolas St. North, the Spirit of wonder, to come to our world and Kohana to bring gifts to all the families here!

(At the Uzumaki Estate)

"WOW! This is beautiful Ryuu!" Exclaimed Ino as she looked around the ballroom as decorations were hanging them selves up due to Ryuus enchantments all of his class had been taken in horse drawn sleighs to the Estate and every one was in the ballroom waiting for their parents to arrive along with the rest of the villag.

"Thank you Ino. Now if you will all follow me and Hinata, we will demonstrate how to do the Dance for tonight.

*The "Waltz for the Moon" begins to play in the Background*

After a few moments everyone started to try, almost as if compelled to do so. Ino had grabbed Shikamaru without thinking with him only muttering "Troublesome" but dancing none the less It was then that Ryuu noticed that Sasuke was trying to sneak out and Sakura was looking around for a dance partner. Ryuu knew he may or may not regret this later but fired a Super Confidence spell at her when she spotted Sasuke .

The scene that followed was humors to say the least!

She walked over to him smiling not in her usual fan girl way and grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, at first he tried to dance, but messed up but she didn't give up.

She pulled him back out to the dance floor and whispered _"Don't tell me the great Uchiha is defeated by a Dance?"_

He pulled away and gave her his cockiest "I'll show you!" look.

As the music Picked up he and Sakura Span twirled and shot each other their most confident looks as the music ended they heared clapping and whistling and looked around to see their classmates cheering them even Ino who seemed to be leaning Happily on the lazy smirking Nara.

It was then that everyone noticed that their clothes had changed to that of Semi formal attire. They all looked at their host who was smiling while holding a box of ordainments.

"So, who wants to help decorate the tree?" Ryuu asked.

**To be continued… **

**I'd like it if you could all suggest some presents! I already have some things picked out.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Unbelievable Miracle Called Christmas Eve and Christmas day, Believe It! Part Two

I do not own Naruto

The Party was a blast in everyone's opinion, The Young Namikaze and his adoptive relative Eiji were perfect host's. Everyone was having the best time in the world, and It was almost as if time stood still and perfect peace had descended upon their world in the form of the young blond.

His smile lit up the room putting everyone at ease, and he seemed to emit an aura of pure serenity and hope. The only person how was upset was a certain war-hawk whom, despite his best efforts could find nothing of value in the estate.

Danzo was extremely surprised that he was personally invited to the elaborate estate party. But his silent rejoicing was cut short when he realized the power that this family had.

He knew that he was looking in the right places for information, but for some irritating reason the more he tried to concentrate on what should be in right front of him, the more things became unclear and vague, almost like when some people try to read random books in a dream only for the nothing to make sense or the dream becomes foggy.

At first he thought it was genjutsu and tried to dispel it, but it wasn't. That's when Eiji had found him. Eiji smiled at him peacefully, and quickly explained that he was not mad or surprised at Dazo's actions, they were to be expected of the man after all. But he also said that it was "An exercise in futility". For it was his charge that was the one who designed the reality bending spell around the Compounds, and that meant that any perceived threat would be hindered or eliminated, depending on the intentions of said threat.

He went on to tell Danzo that Ryuu's power was at a level far above his own, and that for his charge, reality itself was a child's plaything to the boy, and that the War Hawk should be happy that Ryuu was even on the villages side because he quite litterly had enough power to snuff out the sun itself!

Needless to say, Danzo quickly left the house a very rattled old man, with new found respect and fear of the young boy. After all, it isn't every day that a benevolent being with almost god-like powers decides 'not' to destroy you and everything you hold dear for trying to insult it's intelligence, which according to Eiji was exactly what Danzo had been doing to Ryuu since he entered the house!

Meanwhile in another room of the house in a hall of mirrors that Neiji had been lured away from the party by Hinata to, the room the young man found himself inraptured by his own reflection. Why had he followed her? Because he was charged with guarding her however he had no way of knowing the present she'd arranged for him tonight!

Neiji entered the room only to find it was an empty room of mirroirs. That was when he turned around about to leave only to speie a refection of Ryuu standing beside him in one of the refections.

"Stay a moment won't you?" Neiji froze in his tracks enraptured by Ryuu's mesmorizing voice.

"Tell me, why do you hate Hinata?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't, I'm just-"

"Jealouse because of her being from the main house and you from the the main branch." It was not a question it was a statement Ryuu replied with.

"Yes." Answered Neiji.

"She loves you and wants you to have freedom Neiji." Ryuu continued while passing around the older boy

"..?!" What was happening to him?

"Yes, but to accomplish the complete liberation of the rest of the branch family she needs support, to this end she gives you your freedom." Ryuu said handing a shining object to Neiji who found himself taking said object from the blond boy's hands.

"She can't." Neiji said dejectedly.

"But I can." Ryuu said a slight smile appering on the face of the boy in the mirror beside him.

"Remove you're had band and see that the Caged bird seal is nolonger there." Spoke the Blond in the reflection.

Neiji did so not even questioning, his eyes slowly widening and tears begining to form in them as the seal that bound him to the main house was revealed to no longer be there on his forehead.

"How?" asked a tear filled voice.

"Because to me all impossibilities are rendered as vapor to be brushed away with a wave of my hand. As for why, well, because Hinata loves you. Know also that none can ever reapply the seal now, and that I have placed a powerful disillusionment spell on you so that none will question the seals absences." At that moment The Figure of Hinata came to stand beside the Namikaze heir as he slowly turned to see them smiling at him.

Neiji began to cry.

For Ryuu, the ability to use shadow clones while using time-space magic to be in many places at once was fun! He was using the clones in way's now that normally weren't possible, and while he kept some guests unaware that he was granting the dearest wishes to many of his friends. Tonight many would find that for Ryuu there was no such thing as no such thing, like one Sasuke Uchiha….

Sauske had been pulled away from Sakura whom fro once he was enjoying the company of by Naruto who replased him with a henged shadow clone designed to look like Sauske and when it was dipeiled the information would go to him and not Naruto to save them from further complications.

He was currently led to a beautiful room that apperd to be a private suite.

"Sasuke tonight I will return something you've lost to you at a price. The Price is that the thing lost cannot leave the Namikaze Compound until we have avenged you clan, but as I've told you before** (1)** I belvie that your brother's hand was forced by another to commit his sins. Now, I will return that which you have so dearly needed and missed…. A mother's Touch."

Saskue's eyes went wide as female figure came through the mist inside the mirror that Ryuu had pulled the cover off of.

He could only say one word as his eyes watered in joy. "Mom?"

**(1)**This chapter is set latter on in the year and has actually skipped a bit of stuff, wich I may have flashbacks to latter on.

**Okay that's all for now… Tell me what you lot think and I will finish with part three sometime soon**


	7. Important

Important

Hello to all! I have decided that since these stories were originally written for me because no one else was clever enough to think of them that you all should not expect an Update unless **I** fell like it! For more info go and look at my profile. I will continue these stories in the future but only when I **feel like it**!

For more info on how to get me to update see my profile page

Until next chapter, your spiteful author….


	8. The Eye in The Sky

The Eye In The Sky

I do not own Naruto

Sauske made his way to the Namakzie Compound under the henge of a random civilian and quickly made his way through the bairrer. He had been training alongside Ryu and the rest of the clan heirs and a few people that had got Ryu's attention. Ryu's uncle Eiji as it turned out, was also well trained as a Ninja before being trained as a mage, however he kept that secret so he could teach his nephew magic, however when he revealed he'd be happy to instruct the kids on the more "practical" points of the Shinobi lifestyle many of them agreed to the idea. Lately however Ryu had gotten really sick from his own magic and it had been erupting out of him. This was because his chakra coils and mana Lines had interacted with each other and begun to widen and intermingle till there was hardly a difference between them, in other words …. Ryu was becoming a living magical being comprised of pure energy. Eiji said that this sometimes happens to really powerful mages; however the bad part about it happening so young was that it would stunt Ryu's growth both physical and magical once the process was complete in other words, Ryu would stop ageing all together. So, in order to remedy this, magical sealing tattoos were applied to Ryu's body as well as magical bracers which were a type of restraint. This did not make Ryu happy as he could no longer cast really powerful spells, in fact it made it made him a lot more childish and a lot less serious as well.

"I_** hate**_ these damn restraints!" Ryu declared loudly as Sasuke entered the main foyer of the mansion.

"Oh come on Ryu, this is a good thing, cuz now you can focus on your ninja training." Kiba said as he shifted out of his wolf form.

One of the presents Ryu gave Kiba for Christmas was a complex magical seal that allowed Kiba to shift into the form of a white dire wolf which also allowed him to talk with Nin-dogs with his mind. Right now he was the size of a Siberian husky but that would change real soon. One of the cool things they all discover was that it allowed Kiba to teach Akamaru human speech so far all he could say were a few sentences in human but it was still cool!

"Yeah yeah whatever, but seriously I can't stand them but Ada says it's for the best"

'Speaking of your Uncle where is he?" asked Sakura as she looked up from reading her book "The Taming of the Dark Lion-A tell of the Sorceresses' Knight by Rinoa Heartilly **(1)**"

She had become a lot more confident since Christmas when she got the book from Ryu, and had been told by Eiji that in the the City State of Lemuria That women with high foreheads were sought after by men of the nobility as it was a sign of intelligence and wisdom. Such women were often asked to take to be advisers to Lemurian Princes and were even engaged to them. This had made Sakura less self concices about her head, and when he told her that it was more lady-like to use a quiet voice, she began speaking in a softer tone.

"Oh he said he had something to tale Jiji!" Ryu replied

"Jiji?"asked Hinata

"A pet name for the Hokage" offered Sasuke

"Oh"

(In the Council Room in the Hokage Tower)

"Uhg, this is not good Sarutobi" Eiji said as he paced about the council chambers

The Civilian council watched him nervously, and much more important _silently._ After all they were truly terrified of the Pink haired mage. After one meeting with them he had told them in these specific words "I hate all of you, and if it were legally doable I would kill you all _slowly_ then bring you back to life, and do it again." The scariest part was they weren't completely unsure that he could not do as such, so they kept as quiet as possible.

"What is it that has you so worried Eiji?"

"I'm afraid of Magnus manifesting."

Danzo spoke up here "What exactly IS Magnus?"

Eiji glared at Danzo for speaking without being spoken to, but answered anyway "A god, To be precise, the God of Magic also known as "The Eye In The Sky." by some."

"Why would this Magnus manifest?" Hiruzen asked cautiously.

"Ryuu may be chosen as his Avatar and Champion. I'm sorry but I feel I should explain this. You see, Magnus has been known to choose a Mage he favors every few centuries to bless with his immense power. The closest thing you lot world have is a jinchuuriki, only instead of being a container for a Demon, Ryu would be a doorway for a gods power.

The room went silent and still before the third spoke "Would Ryu be influenced in anyway by this Magnus?"

"No, Magnus is a completely Neutral entity the only way he has ever shown any partiality to an alignment was through his other avatars.

"Other Avatars? There are more than one at a time?" Homura inquired.

Now, normally any other member of the Council would have been glared at or leveled with a harsh Words, however Eiji gave grudging respect to Homura and Koharu not because of their age, oh no, (he was still older than them and they all knew it). Instead, it was because _they _actually trusted _him _more than Danzo. In fact, When Sarutobi asked if Eiji would like to take his place as Hokage so he could retire they both supported this decision, but Eiji simply laughed at them and said the only way he'd ever where 'that hat' was "To keep Danzo Far from it." As such they had approved Eiji becoming an Adviser as well.

"Actually yes. You see, all mages who are powerful enough to become immortal upon reaching their age of majority like myself, are the ones that Magnus choses as his Avatars. The reason why there are so few is because there is actually a set amount and when one decides to Retire to the afterlife a vacancy is left. Currently there are three vacancies and I believe Ryu will be filling one because he is exhibiting all the Signs."

"I take it you have a plan?" Koharu asked.

"Yes, With The Hokeg's permission I'd like to petition to be a stand in or even sub Jonine instructor for Ryu's team when they get one, If I may make a suggestion pair the him with the Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, as they have both shone an interest in the Arcane Arts."

"I thought that you had to be born with magic." Sarutobi interjected.

Eiji shook his head and smiled Wryly "That is a common misconception anyone is capable of a very small degree of magic. To be able to fully use it it must be awoken though, and only a few dimensional Mages can do this myself included. In fact, "Love" is the oldest magic in existence with music and Secret names coming in a close second. You see it was love that inspired the Creator to begin the creation of the Universes and it was accomplished through divine words and song."

"I can understand the reasons for Hyugaa Hinata but do you really think it wise to teach Sasuke?" Hiruzen began.

"He is no longer on the path of vengeance since he and my ward befriended each other. Actually he's a lot different now." Eiji commented grinning to himself at his charges work on the Uchiha.

The third also smiled at this news, it was indeed a welcome change. "I will see what I can do, I am going to take a guess and say that you've already begon there lessons? "

"Naturally, and I'm sure you can see My reasoning for the suggestion of that team as well?"Eiji asked.

"Yes, I see the connection, a powerful dōjutsu Team, Very clever Eiji." Hiruzen said, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Well that is one topic down, but now there are a few other things I'd like to discuss one of them being the Inheritance of the Uzumaki Clan, if I am not mistaken 'and I seldom am' The entirety of Uzushiogakure's wealth as well as the the Deeds to the Land of Uzushiogakure now belong to my great grandson so…" Eiji and the Hokeg glared at the merchant heads of the Civilian council who were now sweating bullets "Where _is it_?!" He growled.

"You lot had better come up with an answer or I will unleash Anko-chan on you lot and my Great Grandson gave her a book on Torture Called "1000 ways to make your foes spill their guts- Literally and Figuratively" written By Bellatrix Lestrange who wrote it after her death.

"How?" Hiruzen began

"I'm good Friends with lord Hades and his son Nico" Eiji supplied

He turned back to the Council who'd gone very pale "**WELL?!**"

**(1) Rinoa Heartilly is a Sorceress from Final Fantasy 8 and her 'Knight' is only slightly sorta Emo like Sauske was.**


	9. Let the Lessons Begin!

Let the Torture *Cough* Um, I Mean "Lessons" Begin!

I do not own Naruto

Hinata moved away from the Academy at a hurried pace, Her older cousin Neiji right beside her guarding her and watching every other person and/or things movements. Ever since the secret removal of the "Seal" he had come to be her protector and teacher and had gained an almost obsessive need to watch after her. It was… a little disconcerting.

They rounded a corner to see Sauske heading toward them under the Henge of Kiba.

"_That's actually pretty clever since Kiba is liked a lot less by the female population in the school."_ Thought Neiji, then he smirked.

"_However, it has one very noticeable flaw…"_ "Hey Kiba, where's your dog?" He said causing Kiba/Sauske's eyes to widened before narrowing.

"Shh! No-one's noticed yet so don't give it away!" The Kiba imposter shouted angrily.

He had managed well so-far thanks to his self-proclaimed Sorcerers' Knight "Sakura" running interference by leading all the other fan girls on wild goose chases. When the Pinket had found out he was going to become a magic user two months ago she decided he needed a protector like in her favorite book. Only instead of the guy guarding the girl it would be the other way around, this had caused her to take her secret training with Lady Natsumi (who was in fact Eiji's Knight) much more serious. The elaborate crimson Kimono she wore turned out to be more than just eye candy, she had over one-billion weapons sealed inside it and it was damn near indestructible being able to survive the most brutal attacks. Which also made it a great piece of armor! Anyway after her declaration and watching her take her training more seriously Sauske agreed to the idea, and gave her the task of mis-leading his "Fans" to which she happily agreed.

Hinata and Sauske were both looking forward to training with Eiji this weekend as he said he would be teaching them "A years' worth of stuff within the course of two days." The trio approached the invisible Barrier that covered the Estate., just as they got the gate Sakura aprocced them.

"The cost is clear Sasuke, not a fan girl in sight!" She chirped happily

"Dis-cluding the one I'm looking at presently? Good work." He replied in a humored voice.

The Pinket had the good nature to blush, before she noticed Kiba approaching in wolf form with Akamru riding piggy back.

They all stood at the gates waiting for the rose vines that entwined its' bars to recede. It was a known fact of Ryu and Eijis love of flowers and growing things which was reflected in the massive rose gardens as well as other bulbed plants such as Lily's, Iris's, Tulips and flowering trees that covered the Estate grounds.

Sauske Thought back to the past two months of Learning and self-discovery.

He and Hinata had discovered that while Ryu had the ability to use all forms of magic he was especially gifted in Probability/luck altering-Chaos-magic, Mind-Magic, and Nature Magic. Within the past two months they had been informed on their strengths a well. Hinata would make an excellent White mage, and Summoner Mage (although Eiji had promised to take Sauske to at least the Shrines of Ifrit, Cerberus, and Hades on their next trip off-world). As it turned out, Sauske would be a wonderful Black Mage/Elemental-Mage with an amazing Grasp of Necro-magic. However Sauske had argued that Necro-magic sounded evil, but never one to discourage a student from reaching their potential, Eiji had re-assured him that there were two types. The first one was bringing a Body's functions back using black magic to heal it and give it a pesodo-life. This, would be Sauske's area of expertise.

The second one was called "Impure soul revival." Which actually tore a departed soul from the afterlife and placed it in a dead vessel (Either its own or someone elses) and forced it into servitude. This had its' advantages and was not entirely looked down upon in battles- it was very morally unsound and left the Necro-mage who did it open to damaging their own soul if done without being guarded or having a good reason first.

They had also decided on their weapons as well , Sasuke had loved using his Chakram's and Flick-blades in conjunction with fire magic to the point that Eiji began to question if he was a Pyro-mage or*Shivers* a Pyro-maniac (He already had Ryu's love of anything explosive to deal with!). Ryu's weapons' were two Egyptian styled hand sickles-with chains on the handles and a big-ass Combat Sythe (How the kid could wield it he still had no clue!) and Hinata favored a Khakkhara Staff, and a Long Bow which was actually a good fit for her.

He was brought out of his musings as Hinata tugged at this sleeve to get him to move. The gates were now open and everyone was moveing through them as petals fell from the perpetually blooming Cherry trees.

They were walking through the gaurden when Sakura let out a larg sigh. "Man, I love these gardens! They're beautiful, and so peaceful."

"Yeah,they also smell really good too. It's a relief on my nose after being in school all day around a bunch of guys that don't have the decency to bathe at home, or even shower after sparing." Kiba remarked with a slight frown on his face remembering the sensory overload.

This caused quite a few people to give the Inuzuka looks of sympathy, that nose of his made it a pain to be around those irritating civilian boys who had no sense of proper hygiene.

"I know what you mean man, those kinds of _people,_ and I use the term _very_ loosely here can be a pain, they offend my senses." Said Ryu as he walked through the garden to stand beside the group who were next to a pond filled with water lilies.

Hinata noticed he had a small frown on his face.

"Is something the matter Ryu-kun?"

"Mizuki." Came the answer.

"Yeah, what about the sleaze bag?" Kiba asked with a growl

The Stupid baka had been making his life a living hell this year evr since he was hired and, he had noticed he started _ever so slightly_ doing the same to Ryu as well.

Ryu began to shake with rage while his long bangs covered his eyes. "He knows."

Everyone present went silent, they also knew what he was speaking about, the truth of who he truly was, _what_ he really was.

"How!?" I thought the spell your Grandfather cast was over the whole village?!" Sasuke said panicking slightly.

"Remember the masked man I spoke of Sauske?" he asked to which he got a affirmative nod.

"Well you dear, dear twice-cursed cousin is the leader of a group known as the Akatsuki, though I here none of them knows it, the Snake-Teme was also a member until recently, and guess who Dear-Mizuki-_chan_ secretly really works for?"

The answer came from multiple sources "Orochimaru!" then started snickering because they now knew the reason for the feminine suffix *hint Orchi-teme likes boys"

"…and bingo-was his name-o!" He said finally getting over his rage.

"Does the Hokage know?! How did you find out!? Is something going to be done about it?!" came a volley of questions from Sakura.

"Slow down, and in this order- Yes he does, I picked his brain when Kiba discretely pointed out his behavior to me, and yes, he is being watched by Anbu now, we want, no, _need _to know how deeply this runs before we act. This brings me to why I've informed all of you. As Clan heads*he pauses and looks at Sakura* and young hopefuls, it will be our unofficial mission to figure out what his objectives are. The Hokage speculated he may try to use one of us to get something, so be attentive! This is our first unofficial mission as leaf-nin. Oh and Sakura? * she looks at him sharply* you are responsible for informing Ino, Shikmaru, and Choji when they arrive to train with lady Natsumi. "

"Hai!" She said with a small salute out of good humor but then wavered, "Um, aren't you afraid he will tell someone about Kurama?"

The now Revealed Naruto smiled mischievously "He can't, it would jeopardize his mission." He said with a snicker.

"But if he does tell one of you you are to infom the Hokage at once so he can be executed." This got a nod from all present.

"Now, lets go see what, Ada has planed for us three shall we?" Naruto said as he walked towered the castle-like manor while The other's followed.

**Well another chapter has come and gone please tell me what you think, and you are all free to guess what comes next. By the by I will be using Naruto's when referring to him and when he is alone with friends, so try to keep up. Well until next time Ja-Ne!**


	10. Summer Daze

The Coming Days

I do not own Naruto or any other Stuff I make references to

* * *

The following months and summer vacation the future rookie nine would meet at Ryuu's estate to train not just in shinobi arts but magic as well. Eiji had come to the conclusion that all of Ryuu's peers should have their mana pathways opened up, and trained to specialize in at least one type of magic. It was during these lessons that the group was introduced to the time compression training, which Ryuu had utilized in his years before coming to Konoha. But unlike the 'hyperbolic time chamber' where Eiji got the idea from originally, the time compression chamber only ages you a day. This is because it speeds up the bodies' regeneration time to the point of healing great wounds near instantaneously. Which of course, also allowed Eiji and Lady Natsumi to train the kids into the ground.

Of course Eiji also decided to take his three apprentices off-world on field trips over the summer break.

It was while on one of these trips that Sauske discovered he was a Fire elemental (Eiji was not amused to discover the little Human Torches ability.)

Now as the summer vacation came to an end Eiji, Ryuu, and Sauske (who was often at their house now.) were preparing for the outdoor dinner that was to be in the Japanese style open-air cabana that was by the massive Mediterranean style pool designed to look like a manmade lake. The pool itself was tiled with beautiful mosaics of Uzumaki swirls in in reds, oranges and yellows against deep blue background that were visible in the crystal clear salt water with a small island temple in the middle of it. The Temple was actually used in kenjutsu lessons for the Eiji's apprentices.(In other words, the pool is huge) The only other people that were present at the time were Shino who was seated on an outdoor contemporary lounge chair reading a book of famous plays that Ryuu had lent him, Kiba who was swimming in the pool with Sauske, and Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzuka was currently manning the grill. Eiji had asked if the Inuzuka matriarch would come over and help with the barbecue, because in truth, he had never been that good at it. All the other times he had let Natsumi do the grilling, and she along with Anko were currently at another part of the Estate teaching Ino, Sakura, and Hinata how to do a Tea Ceremony. Speaking of tea Ceremonys'….

"Oi, Uzumaki! Where did you say the pinket the blond and the Hyuga were at?" Tsume asked as Eiji walked over to where she was working on the ribs.

"They're learning the art of the Tea Ceremony from Anko and Natsumi. I am going to have Ryuu learn soon enough as well, as it was once a part of the curriculum in Uzushiogakure."

"Really, why?" Kiba asked as he swam over to where his mom and Eiji were talking.

"Well pup, all Uzumaki's have Naturally High Chakra reserves and nearly limitless Stamina, however this also makes us hyper and less patient than most, so Learning the Tea Ceremony helps to teach us patients."

"Huh, well if that's the case maybe I should have my son learn as well."

"MOM NO!"

"No whining brat!"

"Awwww…"

"And you mister *turns to Eiji, who is reaching for one of the smaller ribs* ..can keep your sticky paws away until these are done!" *SWAT!* Tsume said smacking Eijis hands with a pair of metal tongs.

"Ouch! Damn woman, that hurt!"

"Grooowwwllll…"

"Okay, okay I get. No touchy, Jeez.." Said the Sorcerer holding up his hands in surrender.

"Where IS Ryuu anyway?" asked Sauske, who swam up beside Kiba.

"I have a shadow clone teaching him Violin lessons at the moment."Eiji responded before he filched. "On second thought, he's heading down to the pool as we speak."

"What, did the clone expire?" asked Tsume

"More like he stabbed it with the violin bow after getting frustrated."

Tsume and the rest chuckled at the revelation. They had come to the understanding that while extremely cunning, creative, imaginative, innovative and ambitious, Ryuu(Naruto to friends) was some-what lacking where patients was concerned.

It was later that afternoon when most of the clan heads were gathered around the main (adult) table, with the kids at another table nearby and even though only the clan heads were present there were a few kids that were invited mainly because Naruto had befriended them. Or because he felt that they would be important later on. These were Tenten, Neji, Lee and Sakura.

Eiji got ready to make a few announcements.

"My friends, I am pleased that all of you could make it this evening, as I am very aware of the very busy lives you lead, but this is not just a small summer party as the Hokage himself has asked that I share the following information with you. Other than Ryuu, and Sauske only the Hokage is aware of what I'm about to disclose with it being an S-class secret.

"Sauske if you would…" at that Sauske got up from the other small table and made his way over to a Japanese sliding door panel and slowly slid the door open to reveal…

Everyone stopped and stared their eyes wide as saucers in shock as the door opened fully. Hiashi dropped the wine class he had in his hand.

And the only words that came were…. "Mikoto, is that you?"

xXoOoXx

A few minutes later everyone was bombarding both Eiji and Mikoto with questions. It all ended with Ryuu standing on top of the kids table taping a carbonated grape juice filled wine glass with a fork over his head. Slowly he got everyone's' attention, at least until the glass he was taping shattered pouring the carbonated drink on his head. The resulting chuckles made him pout as he spelled himself clean and vanished the broken glass.

"I brought her back with my Rinnegan, and it was only after sacrificing a bunch of assassins that I had captured who had been sent to kill me to the Shinigami. I won't do it again; it took a lot of energy and had a lot of risk involved."

"But Ryuu-kun I thought you didn't need sacrifices to use the reviving powers of your Rinnengan." Hinata asked.

Ryuu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and turned slightly to her. "That is true in most cases were the body hasn't been dead long, but when the body is so badly detir-*he noticed everyone getting kinda green* ya know what? Never mind. I don't think we need the details before we eat and this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"That's right, and besides it would be a shame to let all the hard work Tsume and I went to go to waste!"

For most of the meal it was a bit awkward with no one speaking but it was obvious that many of the adults wanted to talk.

Ryuu sighed looking over at the other table, "What's with them anyways? Everyone was just fine until Sasuke's mom showed up."

"I think they are a little shocked about it, I know I am." Neji commented.

"Yeah well it's making me irritated." Ryuu replied

Hinata looked around at the food and thought of something to get her friends mind off the adults. "Um, Ryuu, I noticed that a good deal of the food tonight other than the BBQ is fish. Why is that?"

Ryuu was brought out of his grousing and brightened at Hianta's question.

"Yeah why is that Dude?" Asked Kiba asked before chomping down on a mouthful of stake.

Ryuu sweatdropped at this before answering "Well, these are actually traditional dishes from Uzu, Most people tend to think that the Uzumaki's longivity was owed only to their bodies powerful life force and super immune systems but there are other factors such as the diet of localy caught fish and the dishes they were used in."

Sakura looked thoughtful at that. "You know, That actually makes a lot of sense. Were there any other contributing factors Ryuu?"

Ryuu shrugged "Not sure though Ada once told me that the Waters around Uzu gave off a great deal of Natural energy and were filled with life."

Sasuke smirked at this. "So you're telling us that it was something in the water?"

Ryuu smiled while scratching his head sheepishly "Yeah, I guess so…"

Eiji coughed to get everyone's attention. "Shikamaru, could you go and get the Hogage? It's time for that announcement." The younger Nara nodded and walked over to a Shadow and disappeared into it causing a few gasps.

"I take it that was a magical ability?" The older Nara inquired

"Indeed Shikaku, imagine how pleased I was when I discovered his capacity for 'Shade Magic', he just used Shadowarp to teleport to the Hokages Tower, What's more is that while your clans techniques can only be used for so long before you exhaust your chakra levels, some magika abilities like 'Shade Magic' are intelligence based, In other words.."

Inoichi finished, "…In other words, he can use those abilities for a long time without ever tiring. That's quite something."

"Impressive." Hiashi remarked

"Oh that's only the beginning of what I've been teaching them."Eiji said with a wry smile as he took a sip of his wine.

As everyone started to loosen up and begin to talk, Shikamaru returned through the shadows with the Hokage holding his hand.

"I'm here, you may begin Eiji."

Eiji bowed slightly and turned to address everyone. "You all may have noticed this already but the standards at the academy are slipping slightly, therefor this summer marks a change in the academy and it curriculum. With the Hokage's permission and blessing I've begun to renovate the academy. This however means that the students there now will be staying an extra two years."

This got many objections from the kids table

"**SILENCE!**" Eiji said magnifying his voice to shut the kids up.

"You did not let me finish, because this also means that there will be a change in how teams are formed, Teams will alternate their three genins on a two week basis to better ensure teamwork and familiarize each other with your abilities and strengths. This will start with the final years of the Acadamy. In other words, from now on the final years of the Academy will be spent doing D-rank missions so that when you graduate you can go immediately on your first C-rank Missions."

There were a lot whooping noises from the kids table while the adults exchanged looks with each other.

"There are other changes as well aren't there?" Shikaku surmised

Eiji nodded smiling, "Yes, there are. There will be 'new' electives that the kids can choose from, here are the lists." Eiji said handing out pamphlets using magic.

They all took them and read the following:

* * *

Tacticians of tomorrow: Uses board Games like Go, Shogi, and Chess to teach Tactics

Young Integrators club: Teaches knowledge of human Psyche as well as phobias and how to exploit them.

Jr. Mednins: teaches about the human body and different poisons and cures

Acting and Roles: Teaches speaking, acting, and the skills needed to fool an enemy

* * *

Eiji spoke again getting everyone's attention." There are some things that are yet to be added to that I'll be sending that to you later."

Eiji turned to the Hokage "Now sir, would you like to join us?"

"Ever since you gave me that advice on using clones I've had plenty of free time, so yes, that would nice." The third Hokage answered smiling while taking the offered seat.

The rest of the night was spent eating and enjoying each other's company with only a little bit of the time discussing the future of the village.

(Later That night)

"ARGGGAAAA!"

Mikoto looked up from the book she was reading in the library to Eiji whose head shot up from his work desk with a haunted look on his face.

"Was that Sasuke?!"

Then Naruto burst in in his Pj's

"Ada, come quick!"

The elder Uzumaki stood from his seat and made his way to the door while calling over his shoulder. "Not again! Come lady Mikoto, I will need you with me, it will help."

Eiji and Ryuu ran through the hall with Mikoto to the Sasuke's room.( Sasuke had taken to staying as a permanent resident at the Uzumaki estate.)

Eiji opened the door to find Sasuke in the middle of a Night terror again.

They had a hard time waking him up, and eventually Eiji went into the young Uchiha's mind to rouse him. When they got him to wake up and calm down Eiji started ranting

"That makes the third time this year! I swear, when I get my hands on your eldest Mikoto, I'm going to take him over my leg and tan his little white Uchiha hide!"

"That's if, I don't Shinra Tensei him to the moon first, he went a little overboard with his charade don't you think Sasuke?" Ryuu/Naruto mumbled.

Sauske looked up from where his mother held him at the two Uzumaki's, the image of a red tribal flame wheel against a gold background his New 'Immortal' Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly, "No I'll get him you guys. I forgive him, but first I get pay back for the mental scars."

* * *

"**I thought you guys should know that Sasuke' s Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (or** "**Immortal Mangekyou Sharingan" as he's renamed it) was force Activated with Magic and therefore is a Magical mutation. His Favorite ability is ****Holy ****Amaterasu**** -Which produces white Flames instead of the normal Black."**


End file.
